All organizations are challenged with securing their data from potential security breaches. Only through data security can an organization ensure that only authorized persons are granted access to their systems across multiple technologies. Thus, data security and authorized system access are two of the major challenges that organization must wrestle with today.
Presently there are many systems and methods that effect various types of authentication of users of systems and networks. These various types of authentication have differing levels of security and reliability. The following are examples of types of prior art authentication methods for systems and networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,530 issued to IGT on Nov. 8, 2005, discloses an architecture and method for a gaming-specific platform that features secure storage and verification of game code and other data. The method further provides a user with the ability to securely exchange data with a computerized wagering game system. This invention does not involve spreading out login information amongst multiple devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,053,306 issued to NEC Solution Innovators, Ltd. on Jun. 9, 2015, discloses an authentication system operable to calculate a first and a second hash value from the login information inputted by a user. A session will be established between a server and a terminal if the first and second hash values match each other. This invention does not involve holding back portions of the encrypted details.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,989,706 issued to Microsoft Corporation on Mar. 24, 2015, discloses systems, method and/or techniques that relate to automated secure pairing for devices, relating to parallel downloads of content using devices. The tools for pairing the devices may perform authentication protocols based on addresses and on keys. This invention does not involve holding back portions of the encrypted details.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,180 issued to Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. on Jan. 15, 2013, discloses a method for multi-dimensional identification, authentication, authorization and key distribution relation to secure communications at a deep common security domain. This invention cannot authenticate a transaction without the user revealing the user's key to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,995 issued to United Devices, Inc. on Jan. 25, 2005, discloses a security architecture and an associated method for providing secure transmissions within distributed processing systems. This invention does not involve multi-layer encryption or holding back portions of the encrypted details.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0149796 filed by Yaron Gvili on Nov. 23, 2016, discloses a system and technique for allowing a third party verifier to verify aspects of secured data, or the successful communication thereof. This invention does not involve multi-layer encryption or holding back portions of the encrypted details.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0246779 filed by Isamu Teranishi on Jun. 6, 2011, discloses a zero-knowledge proof system that allows a discrete-logarithm zero-knowledge proof. This invention does not involve multi-layer encryption or holding back portions of the encrypted details.
The prior art encryption methods and systems are particularly vulnerable to the intervention of third parties into the transfer of data and information between a user and a user and a system or network. If the third party can access data in transit, it can extrapolate login details from such information. If all of the login details are available from data transferred between the user and the system then the third party may be able to login to the system using the user's login details. This creates a security hazard for present day systems if known authentication methods and systems are utilized.
What is needed is an authentication method and system that will protect a user's login details from being obtained through third party interference with transmitted data.